Viktor Zakhaev
Victor Zakhaev (in Russian: Виктор Захаев) is a major antagonist in the 2007 video game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the 2016 remaster of the same name. He is the son of Imran Zakhaev and is the field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. He aids his father in his quest to restore the country's power and influence to the days of the Soviet Union. He was voiced by Jordan Marder. History Early life Not much is known about Victor's early life other than that he was born in Russia to Imran Zakhaev and an unnamed mother. He was born sometime in the years from 1971 to 1972 during the days of the Soviet Union and eventually witnessed the downfall and collapse of the communist regime and the eventual dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. He was close with his father and joined the Ultranationalist Party following its formation sometime in the 1990s to restore Russian power. Al-Asad's Coup Following the outbreak of the Second Russian Civil War, Victor and Imran Zakhaev had went to the Middle East and aided in a military coup by Khaled Al-Asad to open a second front in the war. With Al-Asad in control, the United States and their allies would divert attention away from Russia towards the Middle East as a means of helping the Ultranationalists gain an advantage over the Russian Loyalists. Victor traveled to Saudi Arabia with his father and Asad succeeded in his coup and ousted the monarchy and the President, Yasir Al-Fulani. Victor was present when Fulani was removed from power and was in the car where he directed one of the OpFor insurgents to drive to his execution sight. He held a Mini-Uzi and brought him to the arena where Al-Asad executed Fulani. Targeted in Russia After Al-Asad was found and killed in northern Azerbaijan, the Special Air Service and United States Marine Corps joined forces in a joint-task force operation with the sole purpose of tracking down and eliminating Imran Zakhaev. In order to do this, they made his son, Victor, the primary target as he was the only known link to Zakhaev that they had. The SAS-USMC forces regroup with the Loyalists in a joint-operation and they eventually took over a checkpoint outside of Volgograd, Russia and found an Ultranationalist convoy that Victor was in and presumably leading. They attacked the convoy, but Victor managed to get away amidst the fighting and forced Griggs and Soap to chase him through the nearby town while Ultranationalist reinforcements came in. Death and Legacy During the chase, Victor had managed to regroup with Ultranationalist forces that were nearby and attempted to fight of the Western-Loyalist forces, but to no avail and was forced to further retreat. He was eventually cornered on the roof of an apartment building where he was surrounded and forced to surrender. Not wanting to kill the Ultranationalist cause, Victor shot and killed himself, preventing Imran from being discovered. After his death, his father was furious and launched two nuclear missiles targeting the Eastern United States and would later have Griggs and half of the SAS-USMC forces that attacked Victor killed. Imran eventually died, but the Zakhaev relatives' goal of Russian restoration was complete as the Ultranationalists took over Russia and eventually restored the country's power and influence on the world stage. 2019 Reboot Victor was mentioned at end of the 2019 reboot Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. After Roman Barkov's defeat and death, Kate Laswell mentioned to Captain Price that Victor was looking to take his "throne" and that he and his father Imran were fans of Hadir Karim, therefore planning to break him out of custody. Personality Not much is known about Victor's personality, but he held a close relationship with his father. He believed in the same ideology of his father and joined the Ultranationalists as a result. He harbored a deep hatred for the West like his father and was willing to do as far as to lead the ground forces of the Ultranationalists against the Russian Loyalists during the civil war. He was dedicated to the cause of restoring Russia's power and seemed unfazed by his father's atrocities and was even willing to kill himself to preserve his father's cause. Gallery Images VictorZakhaev.png|Victor Zakhaev in the original Modern Warfare game. Victor Zakhaev CoD4.png The Four Horsemen CoD4.jpg|Victor (on the right) alongside the other Horsemen: his father Imran, Al-Asad and Makarov. Zakhaev's Son Corpse.jpg|Victor's corpse after his suicide. Victor Zakhaev MWR The Coup.png|Victor appearing in the 2016 remaster of the original Modern Warfare. The Third Horseman achievement image MWR.jpg Videos Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - The Coup Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - The Sins of the Father Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS External links *Victor Zakhaev - Call of Duty Wiki **For the 2019 reboot, click here Navigation pl:Wiktor Zachajew Category:Video Game Villains Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Suicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Fanatics Category:Jingoists Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Posthumous Category:Destroyers Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Heretics Category:Nihilists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychological Abusers